


La Sirène aux Cheveux Jais

by 17angelsprings



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Français, angoisse, poème
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: « J’ai voulu refuser ses cris,Ses mensonges cachaient un fantôme douloureux, »
Relationships: John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 3





	La Sirène aux Cheveux Jais

J’ai voulu refuser ses cris,

Ses mensonges cachaient un fantôme douloureux,

Teintant son corps,

Évasement la fureur dans son cœur,

Les spectres tournoyaient autour sa tête noire. 

Viennent-ils pour moi? 

  
  
  


Les mains sur mes yeux,

M’ont couvert dans une mer sombre, 

Pendant qu’il a gémi tranquillement,

Et ses larmes se sont envolées à sa joue, 

Mais ses paroles à se sont estompées.

  
  


Je me suis efforcée de résister son charme monstrueux. 

En fin de compte, ses chansons m’ont appelé. 

C’est le triste chanson de la sirène aux cheveux de jais. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu! Le français n’est pas ma langue native et il y a bien longtemps que j’ai écrit en cette langue.


End file.
